PRISTIN
---- Pristin '''(Hangul: 프리스틴; stylized as '''PRISTIN)' '''was a 10-member South Korean idol girl group under Pledis Entertainment, consisting of leader Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Rena, Kyulkyung, Yehana, Sungyeon, Xiyeon and maknae Kyla. It debuted on March 21, 2017 with its first mini-album ''Hi! Pristin. The group officially disbanded on May 24, 2019 with Pledis Entertainment confirming the News.https://n.news.naver.com/entertain/ranking/article/241/0002918348 Etymology The name Pristin is a portmanteau of the words Prismatic and Elastin, which carried meanings of "bright and vivid" and "flawless strength" respectively. By this Pristin seek to "become top stars with their charms combined". Official Tweet https://twitter.com/ladyteenintl/status/817360645750300673 Greeting Their opening greeting is "(English) Sound out, we are Pristin! ''(Korean) ''Hello, we are Pristin!". They imitate the closing of the mouth by opening and then closing their hand near their mouth. History 'Pre-Debut' Participation in Produce 101 In January of 2016, seven members (Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Rena, Kyulkyung and Xiyeon) were contestants on Mnet's survival show, Produce 101, with Nayoung]] and Kyulkyung entering the final ranking as members of I.O.I. As Pledis Girlz During their time as trainees, the girls made various appearances on other Pledis artists' music videos, such as Seventeen's "Mansae". They were also featured on their songs. As Pristin: Final Debut Preparations On January 6, 2017, during their "Bye & Hi Concert", they announced their official group name to be Pristin.https://n.news.naver.com/entertain/article/311/0000691342On February 12 of the same year, conceptnphotos of the members started being uploaded, and their official YouTube channel was opened. From March 2017, teaser photos for their first mini album, Hi! Pristin, were posted. 'Debut: ''Hi! Pristin Pristin officially debuted on March 21, 2017 with the mini album Hi! Pristin, with the title track being "WEE WOO". Members Pristin's members are not assigned official positions. According to Roa, it is because they can do well in all roles. Here the positions listed are of which they are usually in charge. Except Yehana, all have participated in lyrics writing. *'''Nayoung (Hangul: 나영) (born December 18, 1995; full name Im Na-young (Hangul: 임나영)) is the leader of as well as the oldest in Pristin. She is mainly a rapper and a dancer. *'Roa' (Hangul: 로아) (born July 28, 1997; former stage name Minkyung, full name Kim Min-kyung (Hangul: 김민경)) is the sub-leader of Pristin. She is a vocalist and a guitarist. *'Yuha' (Hangul: 유하) (born November 5, 1997; former stage name Kyungwon, full name Kang Kyung-won (Hangul: 강경원)) is a vocalist and a pianist. *'Eunwoo' (Hangul: 은우) (born July 1, 1998; full name Jung Eun-woo (Hangul: 정은우)) is a vocalist. *'Rena' (Hangul: 레나) (born October 19, 1998; former stage name Yebin, full name Kang Kyung-won (Hangul: 강예빈)) is a rapper. *'Kyulkyung' (Hangul: 결경; Chinese: 洁琼) (born December 16, 1998; former stage name Pinky, full name Zhou Jieqiong (Hangul: 주결경; Chinese: 周洁琼)) is a vocalist and a dancer. *'Yehana' (Hangul: 예하나) (born February 22, 1999; former stage name Yewon, full name Kim Ye-won (Hangul: 김예원)) is a vocalist. *'Sungyeon' (Hangul: 성연) (born May 25, 1999; English name Shannon, full name Bae Sung-yeon (Hangul: 배성연)) is a vocalist. *'Xiyeon' (Hangul: 시연) (born November 14, 2000; former stage name Siyeon, full name Park Jung-hyeon) is a rapper and a vocalist. *'Kyla' (Hangul: 카일라) (born December 26, 2001; Korean name Solhee, full name Kyla Massie) is the maknae and a rapper. Discography Trivia *For a period of time, following the announcement of the name Pristin, searching the term in Google Images will return a number of photos of a fish oil brand that is also called "Pristin".pristin.com *Pristin and Gugudan share the same salon. References Category:PRISTIN Category:Groups